Across The Stars
by Peanut Brittle
Summary: There are stories of mercenaries told with glory, honor, and great rewards. Well, this ain't one of them, well except for the money. They mosey their way across the stars, making their money, and helping the general public out.


This is my first attempt at a story, this is the prologue.

Please and Thankies,

Peanut Brittle

* * *

"Odd Jobs"

**Hirile Mountain Range,**

**Jerangle,Lyran Alliance, **

**May 11, 3065.**

"Remember the contract, mercenary, this a raid, not an assault," the Lyran commander said over the comlink, "You are to rush in, mess them up, then rush out, we'll handle them after that,"

"Ok, we've heard it before," Vincent replied, charging ahead in his Thunderbolt, lance in tow.

This is a small contract, not worth much money, but all damages to their mechs are paid for. The pirate outpost was in view, and Vincent got serious, there were turrets.

"Hammerfists! Heavy gauss rifles!" his lance mate, Serra exclaims.

"Hold back, hold back," Vincent orders.

"Firing RAC," states another lance mate, and best friend, Chip Walters.

The burst of fire shredded the closest of the four turrets, but getting the other turrets' attention, bad. Three huge slugs flew through the air, one hit armor, one his structure, one hit reactor. The armor started to swell and bright light came out of the gaping hole. Chip ejected just in time, but his mech was falling as he did, so it shot him in the direction of the pirate base. Filled with rage, Vincent charged, firing bursts of lead at the turrets taking two other turrets out, another slug slamming into his mech's right shoulder, the arm hanging by a few myomer cables.

His dashed into the complex, dodging behind a 'Mech bay, the third slug that was fired, hit the exiting Devastator, crushing a gauss rifle barrel. The Devastator ran around the corner and was met by RAC fire, not from Vincent, but from Serra.Vincent watched as Serra flew above the wall surrounding the mountain base, firing her RAC in short bursts, she let her SRMs go, digging into the hole she had opened up in its chest. He joined in with his SRMs and RAC widening the hole.The Devastator began to recover from the fire, and fired his other gauss rifle, knocking Serra off balance and she fell onto the 'Mech hanger, opening the wall up, small arms fire peppered her back as she slowly got up.

"Commander, get over here now, we have a situation!" Vincent yelled.

"Whats wrong?" he asked irritated

"I don't know, maybe one of my lance mates is probably dead, and these pirates are using _Lyran _technology," Vincent spat back.

"What!" he exclaimed, "Lance move out, and mercenary, get your ass out of there"

"Can't wait," Vincent replied, finishing off the last of his RAC ammo, and firing his medium lasers, "Serra and Brian get back to the dropship, I'll provide covering fire."

"Sir,"Brian said," Your either the most brave or stupidest man I've ever met."

"But your out of-" Serra warned.

"Don't worry," Vincent interrupted

"Don't get hurt."

"Ok, now go," he said, turning around to find his employers duking it out with the pirates,who had ignored the smaller mechs for larger prey. He slowly geared his mech forward, firing his medium lasers one at a time, boiling armor off a pirate Akuma. The huge one-hundred ton mech turned around and fired it's LBX-10, severing the left arm, and turned back to the BattleMaster it was fighting.

It continued like this for a while, Vincent would run around the main perimeter of the battle and harassed the enemy's back armor, with his SRM 6 and three medium lasers untill the only pirate mech left was the Akuma he had previously encountered, faced with death or capture, well, lets just say the pirate made the right choice.

**Garrison HQ,**

**Jerangle,Lyran Alliance, **

**May 11, 3065.**

Later on that day, back at the Lyran base, Vincent was talking to the the Lyran commander about replacing Chip's mech,"Well, do you have and spare mechs?" Vincent asked.

"I do, it's that Akuma, but it is mostly out of ammunition to its weapons, I also have a man who has requested to join you unit, his name is Steven Raiell," he handed Vincent Steven's dossier.

"What 'Mech does he have?"

"A Longbow, we also have a full tech team to serve a lance, they act as an alternate tech team for our garrison, they also have two coolant trucks, three APCs, and two transport trucks to haul the equipment, they also asked to join your unit, probably because they don't get much work."

"I think we will accept their offers, now what about that payment?"

"Mercenaries..." the commander sighed.

"I think it was, oh about five-hundred thousand C-Bills?" Vincent suggested

"True, but...," the commander tried to haggle his way out of the agreement.

"Just wire it to our account," Vincent said with a smile as he walked out the door.

End Prologue.


End file.
